


The Hit List

by scribeofmorpheus



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Reader-Insert, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribeofmorpheus/pseuds/scribeofmorpheus
Summary: A collection of short shorts or short stories (depending on the word count) of reader inserts and the characters of the Anime Katekyou Hitman Reborn.





	1. Chapter 1

These are a collection of Short Stories centred around the characters of Katekyou Hitman Reborn (KHR) and the Reader

Chapter Descriptions:

Title: My Hurricane  
Characters: Gokudera Hayato x Reader 

Title: Days of the Week  
Characters: Yamamoto Takeshi x Reader 

Title: Lies and Deceit  
Characters: Xanxus x Reader 

And don't worry, unlike what the title may suggest no one is going to get 'taken out' as the word Hit List implies, it's just a little _pun-portunity _I couldn't resist.__


	2. My Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a painter currently working on an abstract piece inspired by that special someone in the confines of your quiet studio until a silver-haired hot-head and his box animal disturb that quiet piece by (quite literally) tumbling into the room.

It was a warm summers day and you had decided to spend it in your studio, well it was more of a makeshift studio tucked in the far corner of your large living room, working on your latest painting. It was an abstract piece that was inspired by your boyfriend, the Vongola's very own Hurricane Bomber.

The two of you had met at one of your artwork showcases, his was accompanying his boss who was one of your best customers. He didn't give the best first impression as he was distant and quiet and always guarded but it was certainly a memorable one. After all, it wasn't every day a member of the mafia came to your little gallery and then end up purchasing half your paintings.

However, it wouldn't be until a chance encounter on your way to your favourite cafe that you finally got to know each other. You had invited him to have a cup of coffee with you as you had recently moved back to Italy and didn't know very many people there except distant family you only saw during the holidays. To your surprise and utter joy, he had agreed to accompany you. The two of you spent hours talking -to your amazement, you had much in common- and Gokudera even offered to give you a tour of all his favourite places.

As weeks went by the two of you grew closer, meeting regularly and losing yourselves in each others company. His constant smoking and his short temper irritated you at first but as time passed you found his temper tantrums more adorable and his smoking habit manageable. It wasn't until Yamamoto had referred to you as 'Gokudera's secret lover,' that you realised you and he had been practically going on dates without knowing it. And after he yelled at Yamamoto to keep his nose out of his business he had come to the same realisation and asked you out on your first date. It went horribly. You had both been extremely nervous and excited, though neither of you understood why because you had done this a hundred times before already. You constantly fumbled over your words and never managed to stop the blush from setting on your cheeks and he would constantly fidget with his hair and shift from one foot to the other.

For some reason, the two of you acted like teenagers on their first date and it drove Gokudera mad. At one point during the night, he had caught a waiter staring at you too long and gave him the scariest look you'd ever seen, sending chills down your spine. When things began to settle down and the two of you had finally started to act like yourselves again, Lambo showed up in person to inform Gokudera that he was needed elsewhere. He responded by throwing a small stick of dynamite at him, the resulting blast knocking Lambo to the ground and causing his to run out of the restaurant with tears flooding his eyes. You had never been more shocked in your life and he simply shrugged it off as though it were perfectly normal behaviour. Ever the gentleman, he kissed you on the cheek, promising to make it up to you on your next date before paying the bill -both for the meal and the damage done by the explosion- and ordered the slightly older looking Lambo to walk you home. He obliged and you marvelled at how he didn't have a single scratch on him.

The second date had been a great improvement. The two of you had opted to stay in and Gokudera offered to cook, you had been a little worried because of all the horror stories he had told you about his sisters cooking but he reassured you he wasn't planning on poisoning you. It was perfect, you had indulged in a very pricey bottle of wine, danced to music and listened to all his stories about his exhilarating life as a member of the Vongola and his cooking skills were impeccable. For dessert, you shared a bowl of chocolate coated strawberries. The night ended on a high note when the two of you shared a strawberry-chocolate flavoured first kiss and ever since that moment the two of you had been inseparable.

Your thoughts had been interrupted by a loud crash behind you. Startled by the sound, your wrist flicked upwards involuntarily causing your paintbrush to come into contact with the canvas violently. The painting now had a long, thick crimson line running through it.

You sighed in annoyance as you silently mourned the destruction of your art-piece. Turning in the direction the sound originate from you were not the least bit surprised by what you saw. Gokudera was sprawled out on the floor as Uri clawed at his face, failing to free himself from the adorable box animal's wrath. It took him a few seconds but he finally managed to pry the cat away from his face.

"Hello," you greeted him looking down.

"Hey!" he responded enthusiastically, a smile appearing on his handsome face for the briefest moment before picking himself off the ground. His dark suit and red shirt were completely devastated by the cat's claws now and his face had a few cuts, with only one deep enough to draw a small bead of blood. Uri wriggled relentlessly against his master's grip and managed to free himself, landing gracefully on the floor and running straight into your arms.

Gokudera clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"What on earth is going on here?" you asked him as you held Uri against your bosom. The cat purred and gave Gokudera a mischievous look causing him in turn to glare at the animal.

He rubbed at the ache in his neck before answering, "I thought I'd take you to lunch since Decimo gave me everyone else the day off. On my way here the stupid cat got free and didn't want to get back in his box and when he saw you he got all excited and looked like he was about to pounce..." he sighed and gave you an apologetic look, "I saw how focused you were I didn't want Uri to disturb you, so I tried to stop him but he ended up attacking me and I lost my balance."

You brought Uri up to your eye level and tried to look serious, "Is this true?" you asked the adorable cat. He simply mewed back at you as he gave you a look that could melt the coldest heart, "Now Uri I thought we talked about this behaviour."

"Why don't you go to the kitchen and I'll make you a snack." You set the cat down and watched him walk in the direction of your kitchen with his tail up in the air, Gokudera's enchanting green eyes glaring at him.

"Stupid cat," he whispered.

You looked at your lover's face, his expression showing signs of definite annoyance and what you thought was a hint of jealousy. You let out an exasperated sigh as you placed your hand on his chin to draw his attention to you.  
"We should clean this," you said referring to the cut he seemed to have forgotten about. You lead him to the bathroom as he began to shed his shirt and jacket; now wearing only his vest exposing those gorgeous muscles. The sound of running water enveloped the small cramped bathroom as Gokudera leant against a wall, shoving the rebellious strands of his silvery hair behind his ears as you wrung a small wet towel under the gushing water and motioned towards his face.

"Ah!" Gokudera yelled causing your entire body to tense up.

"What? Did I hurt you?"

"No... it's cold."

You rolled your eyes so hard they threatened to get lost behind your sockets. "Big baby," you teased as you slapped him with the towel then spun around to rinse the towel and turn off the tap.

"I can't help it, it's easy for me to be vulnerable around you."

You felt his arms snake around you from behind as he rested his head on your neck, leaving a soft kiss there. A soft sigh of content emanated from your lips as you leant against him and breathed in his scent. Cologne, cigarettes and coffee. A scent you had learned to love, to crave even. You stayed like that for about a minute before you untangled yourself from his embrace, much to his dismay, and made your way to the kitchen. Gokudera followed suit, picking up his previously discarded clothing and chucking it into the laundry basket in the bathroom. In swift, effortless strides you grabbed the cat food from the cabinet and filled one of Uri's empty plates -for which the cat was ever grateful- and turned on the coffee maker. Gokudera stood by the doorway of the kitchen, your apartment was very open and only had 3 doors; the entrance, the bathroom door and the bedroom door, the rest of the apartment rooms were separated by doorways allowing you to see each room from virtually any angle.

"So I'm guessing Uri is to blame for that bright red streak on your painting," he stated coyly as he used his thumb to point in the direction of the canvas behind him. Uri made a growling noise while he continued to eat.

"Hmmhmm, the both of you in fact."

He clicked his tongue at you, his eyes running you up and down, his gaze was filled with a hunger you knew well. You could felt butterflies pool around your stomach as he made his way closer towards you. In an instant he had you pinned between him and one of the kitchen counters.

"I suppose I have to make up for ruining that painting," he muttered before picking you up in his strong arms and placing you atop the counter.

"I suppose you do."

Gokudera bent his head closer to your own and your eyes met before he began to kiss you slow and sweet. The kiss soon turned passionate as he used one hand to cradle your head in support and the other rested on your waist. He used his tongue to pleasantly massage your mouth, making you weak in the knees. It was a good thing you weren't standing. You let your hands wander and caress his toned body, tangling one hand in his hair as you coaxed him to deepen your kiss. He obliged tasting you tentatively as you let out a low moan. When he finally pulled away you were left a breathless, blushing mess and so was he. You heard him chuckle before he moved to devour that sweet spot behind your ear. You whimpered at this gesture and tried to catch your breath before you called out his name, "Hayato."

The fact you called him 'Hayato' made him stop his tender caresses, you only ever called him that when things got rather heated between the two of you. Another chuckle left his lips before he moved on to your neck to pepper it with love bites.

Suddenly you felt Gokudera's body freeze as he lifted his head from your neck and look in the direction of your studio. You looked at him in confusion and was about to protest at the loss of contact when you noticed a pillow on the floor next to his foot. How did it get there? A serious expression took over your boyfriend's face.

"What the hell are you doing, Baseball Freak?" he yelled. And just then you noticed Yamamoto standing slouched over in your living room. Yamamoto had thrown the pillow at Gokudera, his body shielding you from the impact.  
"I've been trying to call you for the past hour, Reborn wants to see us."  
You felt slightly embarrassed and tried to free yourself from Gokudera's hold to no avail.

"Fine. Alright. Okay," Gokudera answered in response to Yamamoto, a sardonic grin covering his face as he lit a stick of dynamite and threw it at the Baseball Player. Where had he hidden the dynamite? How did he light it? You didn't dare focus on these questions in the back of your mind instead, you were too busy panicking for the inevitable destruction of your apartment.

Then you had a brilliant idea, "Yamamoto, Fastball!" you exclaimed, pointing at the dynamite stick.

Yamamoto's face turned deadpan as he grabbed the dynamite stick in mid air and threw it out a window, the sound of an explosion softly rippling outward.

Gokudera looked at you with a look of utter betrayal. He then untangled himself from you and kissed your nose before whispering a secret goodbye to you and quickly going to pick up a spare shirt from your shared bedroom before heading out. Uri ran after him as you heard a second crash down the stairs and Yamamoto waved at you goodbye, mouthing an apology before following after the bomber.

This had pretty much become your normal. The kettle whistled as you made your way to the cupboard to grab a teacup. A warm cup of chamomile tea in hand, you looked back at the painting and decided you liked it just as it was. Mess and all, you would keep it and ask Gokudera to hang it up as soon as he got back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic I wrote a little over a year ago and haven't proofread it since then, so if there are any spelling or grammar errors you'll have to excuse the tardiness on my half. As always feedback is always welcome.


End file.
